


(Condenarei) O Mundo por Você

by weirdpianist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Black and Gray Morality, Deconstruction, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Gen, Humor, Morally Ambiguous Character, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Parody, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Sliding Scale of Idealism vs Cynicism, Twins, chimerism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/weirdpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Proteja seus tesouros, antes que afeto se torne crime.'</p>
<p>Nós dois queríamos descobrir o sentido de nossas existências - ele, por conta de um pai que nunca conhecera; eu, por uma segunda chance imerecida. "Enquanto o Ace estiver vivo, ele pode procurar pela felicidade. Farei qualquer coisa para salvá-lo, até mesmo virar um monstro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Condenarei) O Mundo por Você

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(I'll Condemn) the world for your sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059356) by [AyumiUK (weirdpianist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK). 
  * Inspired by [(I'll Condemn) the world for your sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059356) by [AyumiUK (weirdpianist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK). 



> Disclaimer: Não sou um cara, não nasci no Japão, meu sobrenome não é Oda e não ganho dinheiro com fanfic. Ah, e esta é a primeira fic de OP em Português no AO3. Será que alguém vai ler?

_"Respeite o mar e terá uma vida incrível."_

Quando meus olhos repousaram sobre as ondas de água salgada, foi amor à primeira vista.

Corri o mais rápido que meu corpo permitia; meus pais arrancavam os cabelos de preocupação, mas mesmo isso não era o bastante para afastá-los do mar. Pensando bem, para um estranho, devia ser hilário ver dois adultos correndo atrás de uma garotinha risonha que cambaleava pela areia e ignorava os perigos. Era tão bonito! Eu não parei até que meus pés tocaram a água e senti a primeira onda. Eu devia ter pouco mais de um ano.

Acho que ninguém se surpreenderia ao descobrir que os sobrenomes dos meus pais eram apenas palavras diferentes com o mesmo significado: Água.

Minha vida começou na água, floresceu na água, acabou na água e recomeçou em água.

000

Desesperada, tentava manter minha cabeça fora da água turbulenta. Debatendo-me como uma caricatura grotesca de peixe fora d'água e sucumbindo miseravelmente. Água gelada tomava lugar do ar - Como pode queimar tanto? - Não podia respirar, não podia ver—

_‘Querido mar traiçoeiro, por que não consigo odiá-lo?’_

Escuro.

Flutuando.

Água, morna e confortável...

Uma canção de ninar distante, em sincronia com o bater de corações. Um dois, um dois, um...

Tentei alcançar aquele som—

Por favor, poderia esperar mais um pouco...?

No começo, tudo estava bem. Eu dormia, embalada ao som de conversas abafadas e a percussão constante de corações.

_Agonia. Facadas, choques, fogo, gelo, dor,_ **dor, dor...!!** De alguma forma, a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi: _'Será que uma pessoa morta pode morrer de novo?’_

_Irmã. Pegue._

De repente, uma mão segurou a minha. A náusea passou, e a dor lancinante se transformou em alívio. Não, essa não era bem a palavra certa para descrever aquela sensação. Era tão reconfortante e incrível e... adormeci.

O tempo passou despercebido na escuridão calorosa. Aquela mão não me soltou em nenhum momento.

Luzes. Borrões. Sons fragmentados. Ar frígido.

Gritei.

Pouco depois, outro grito se juntou ao meu.

_Um abraço gentil e o rosto mais belo de todos._

A mulher sorriu e fechou os olhos pela última vez. Sua boca nunca mexeu, mas eu entendi perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer:

"Meus queridos... tornem-se fortes e protejam um ao outro."

000

Finalmente encontrei alguém mais importante que o mar, uma pessoa pela qual morreria feliz, de novo e mais uma vez: minha metade mais nova, o irmão que não tive na minha outra vida.

Pensando em protegê-lo, sorri e abri a boca.

Eca! O treco era mais amargo que café de torra espanhola, mais azedo que ácido cítrico em pó e fedia mais que jaca passada. Eu não sabia que isso era possível.

_"Respeite o mar e terá uma vida incrível."_

A perda de minhas habilidades como nadadora - _leia-se: crawl desesperado, borboleta drogada e costas quebradas (não vamos nem falar de minhas tentativas frustradas de nadar peito...)_ \- não era tão ruim.

_‘Só espero não morrer afogada novamente...’_

Er, será que é muito tarde pra regurgitar?

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh. Por algum motivo, é mais fácil escrever em Inglês e depois expandir em Português. Esta versão tem mais detalhes que a original. Por isso que é versão. (Capitão Óbvio ao seeeu dispooor~)
> 
> Poderia me contar sua nacionalidade em um comentário? Pode até ser algo como:  
> 'Sou português e sua fic é um lixo.'


End file.
